


Hello from Paradise

by Ming_Sushi07



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, M/M, Past Abuse, Road Trips, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Sushi07/pseuds/Ming_Sushi07
Summary: Kidnapped, held for hostage and a fun road trip? Clear and Mink are on the run from the police while also exploring the bright and colorful island of Midorijima. Who will they meet? Who will they kill? Who will they fall in love with?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time publishing, I’ve never done this before so please give me feedback

How would you react if you were inside of a motel room then all of a sudden someone starts rapping at the door, shouting and trying to break the thing off its hinges?

Well that’s the situation Clear was currently in, sitting in a locked bathroom with only a kitchen knife in his hand to protect himself. Most would panic, cry, maybe even scream for god to help them but how does one get themselves into this situation? Well it all started two weeks ago when he met a man named Mink but instead of telling you, let’s go back to that fateful day.


	2. Snow White and the Prisoner (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Mink escaped prison and the night he died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I rewrote it like three times 😞😓😓 But I’m glad I finally have it out. 
> 
> I welcome all feedback and criticism so don’t hold back and I hope you enjoy 😊

Alert! Alert!  
Alert! Alert!

It all started two weeks ago in a deserted land, way off the coast of Haddock Harbor in a small prison facility called Platinum Jail and tonight was the night Mink escaped said facility. 

Alert! Alert!  
Alert! Alert!

Now most people know that escaping Platinum Jail is suicide, maxium security, heavily guarded and the only way off is on a boat but most people also know that this isn’t the first time Mink has tried to escape, in fact this was his eighth attempt. 

“Hey! You think he’ll actually make it?” Called a prisoner from one cell.

“No way in hell!” Another prisoner called back. “Toue will catch him like he always does!”

“Wanna bet! If Mink gets free, I get your next pudding cup for a week!”

“You’re on!”

Alert! Alert!  
Alert! Alert!

About a dozen guards were running around, checking cells and moving around the premises but unfortunately they were checking the grounds. 

Alert! Alert!  
Alert! Alert!

Now to say Mink knew this facility like the back of his hand was an understatement, he knew this place like he was the one who built it. For example, one of the guards was currently searching down a corridor of the prison facility and to be more specific this was the corridor where they keep the more hardcore prisoners. He held his rifle close to his body, shaky fingers and trembling shoulders as he nervously crept down the hall. Prisoners banging on the doors, others screaming down the seemingly endless corridor for help and cursing insane ramblings not making this easier for the terrified guard to search. 

Clang!! Clang!!

Overhead, a loud sound echoed off the solid concrete walls. It sounded like it was coming from the ceilings, the vents more specifically. But… that couldn’t be possible. Mink couldn’t possibly…

Clang!! Clang!!  
CRUNCH!!! SMASH!!

The guards suspicions were correct. Mink was in the vents. But unfortunately for him, Mink really was too big for the vents and this was evident when the vent broke open and down came Mink, crashing through and landing smack-dab on top of the small guard effectively knocking him unconscious. The colossal sized man got up, a knot on his head and a sore back but he was alright. He looked down to his unconscious victim and saw the opportunity, so he began raiding the man’s body and things. He equipped the bullet proof vest and the guards items; a baton, taser, and tear gas. Making his way down the hall, he saw two guards chatting in the hall, they must’ve been backup. 

“Yeah I can't believe he’s actually trying to escape AGAIN.” One guard said. “I guess eight times the charm.”

“You don’t think he’ll actually make it, do you?” 

“Nah, you kiddin’?” The man laughed. “Him escaping is like 0.0001% at this point. He should just give up.”

“You’re right but what if he did? Now that would b—ACKKKK!!” The man was tased right in the back of his neck and fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes.

“What the hell?! AHHH!!” The other guard received a swift kick to the stomach and was also tased. The electrocution was not enough to kill someone but enough to stun them, so there they were, twitching on the ground. Mink made his way down the corridor, only to run into about five guardsmen. Now in a situation like this, most would surrender, seeing how they have no chance against five armed men but most people aren’t Mink. He cocked his rifle and fired.

Now I’d love to sit here and tell you the intricate bloody details of Minks massacre of the prison guards, like when he bashed a man’s skull in with his fist or how he tased a man’s eyes out of his skull but we’d be here all day, I want to get to the good bits.

Mink walked upstairs and into an office but not just any office, it was the owner/wardsoffice, luckily the man always left at 9 o’clock sharp since he had a family and all that. The colossal sized man stomped around the office, tired from his massacre with his shoes and upper torso splattered with blood, and began searching the owners desk. Financial records for shipments and files detailing sickening experiments they’d performed on inmates; Mink was feeling grosser than he already did reading some of these. The man who owned the facility had a sick fascination when it came to experimentation—testing on animals and people, didn’t matter if they were innocent or guilty of something, it didn’t even matter if they were just brushing their teeth, someone always got picked to be prodded and poked with needles. Mink remembers restless nights of hearing people scream for help.

He was snapped out of his horrific flashbacks when he found a photo. It was a happy photo. A family photo. There HE was, the ward, Toue Tatsuo and standing next to him was a child. The boy looked nothing like Toue though, he had platinum blond hair and two moles on the bottom of his chin. The boy looked about seven or eight in this picture and he was holding a large golden trophy. Mink flipped the photo over and it read:

Clear wins National Piano Contest  
September 21,XXXX

He lifted an eyebrow at the name, it didn’t seem real but Toue was a strange man himself, so Mink didn’t put it past him. This must’ve been his son. He looked through the drawer to see there were more photos of this Clear character, usually singing or playing the piano and occasionally an older man (Older than Toue) or two younger boys would show up in some. Each photo was listed a different year and the most recent one was three years ago. 

Mink stopped digging through photos when he finally spotted a financial record from last month’s shipment that had bank statements and names that interested Mink, he tucked the piano contest photo in his pocket because now he had a change of plan. Gathering his weapons and some financial records and placing them into a bag he’d found, he strolled out of the office whistling. As he made his leisurely way down the corridor, he noticed the bloodshed he’d caused; guards piled on top of each other in a bloody heap, bullet holes decorated their once protective uniforms and wide dead eyes filled with horror as they had taken their last breath. Now Mink wasn’t proud of what he did but he wasn’t exactly disturbed by what he’d done either, he felt indifferent as he strolled by their lifeless bodies. 

Outside was more heavily guarded especially now that Mink had left his cell and killed over a dozen men. This would be an issue if Mink didn’t plan out his escape but being in prison for most of your life gives you time to think. A rock was thrown at a guards head, the man cursing under breathe and stomped over to the source but unfortunately for him when he rounded the corner Mink was standing there, murderous intent in his golden eyes. Before the man could yell for back up, Mink grabbed him and like before I’ll spare you the gory details.

Disguised, Mink made his way to the dock trying to blend in with the others. He directed his attention upwards to one of the watchtowers and gave a thumbs up to a guard on the west tower. 

“Woah he made it!” The guard said, quite stunned. “Alright that’s the signal. East tower, the cockatoo’s in the nest, I repeat, the cockatoo’s in the nest.”

Over in East Tower, a man eating a bagel nearly choked when he heard the signal. “Holy shit! He made it?! Dockmaster, the cockatoo’s in the nest alert the driver.”

Down on the dock, a sleepy man sitting in his office was startled by the announcement. “For real!? Well bend me over and call me sally, he did it. Alright, Captain, that’s a go! I repeat the cockatoo’s ready for flight.”

Sitting in one of the boats, two men were sitting on their boat playing cards when they heard the signal from their little walkie-talkies, making them jump and stare wide eyed for a second. “Mink actually did it!” A tall muscular man cheered, excited by the news. 

A skinny shorter man with green hair jumped into the driver seat of the boat, tipping his captains hat. “Of course he did, he’s Mink-san.” He started the boats engine, alerting guards standing near the dock. Mink fired at the alerted men but it was too late, someone had sounded the alarms and spotlights began surveying the grounds. “Oh shit! Mink-san hurry!!” The green haired man called. Mink heard the sound of helicopter propellers flapping through the air and made a mad dash to the boat. He hopped on and like that the three were off.

“Good to see ya, boss! I can’t believe ya made it!” The muscular man said. Mink took off the guards helmet and tossed it into the ocean, getting a nice lungful of fresh air and started going through his bag. “So I was wondering if— ACK!” A bullet whirled past the man’s head and bounced off the boat. Minks head snapped around to see about five helicopters filling them. He quickly passed the muscular man a blood stained gun from the bag. 

“You two hold em off for me, the islands only a few miles north!” The green haired man called back to them as they started shooting at the helicopters. 

The two shot at the close up helicopters, trying to shoot the pilots but a bullet had ricocheted off one of the windshields of the aircraft nd blew out one of the propellers causing it to spin and knock out two others. Now this would be a victory for most if the helicopters didn’t go spinning out of control and towards the boat. The green haired man turned around just in to see one of the aircrafts came crashing towards them. 

See now this is the part where I tell you Mink and his crewmen died but this isn't that type of story.

To be continued...


	3. Snow White and the Prisoner (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink crashes into Clears life and offers him a chance of escape. Will he take the offer and leave his life behind and finally find paradise? Found out here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, I’m so proud I finally got it out. Celebrate 🎉 🎊 !!!! 恭喜🎉🎈🍾️ Sorry if I’m not the best writer but I hope you enjoy anyway!!
> 
> Please Like, Share and Comment!!

While Mink was tackling with possible death on the island of Platinum Jail, our other focus of the story was currently looking at fish. A red tuna to be more exact. The albino was staring at a dead fish and it was staring back at him. He swore it would blink at him but it hasn’t… yet. 

“Hey! You gonna buy it or just stare?!”

Clear jumped at the annoyed man’s voice. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be a bother…” He said, feeling a little guilty. The albino looked at the price of the fish and his espresso on grew dark. 

Red Tuna (Freshly Caught)  
¥12,926 

“I won’t be buying this, sorry for bothering you.” Clear bowed and walked away from the fish tank. He made his way down the aisle trying to find ingredients and occasionally got distracted by a display case of something he couldn’t afford. After he rang up his three bags worth of groceries, he walked out of the store a little tired. The town was a buzz at night, night vendors were setting up their stands and getting ready for the nightly crowd while bars opening up shop for the young crowd and salarymen who just got off work. 

As Clear walked by shops and bars he noticed people crowding around the electronic shop display window. He decided to get a closer look. The crowd were exchanging surprised gasp and whispers as they look at the television screens. Clear looked to see what the commotion was all about.

“Breaking news! A fugitive has broken out of Platinum Jail and is on the loose. The fugitive goes by the name Mink and is said to have murdered about 20 of the prison guards in the facility. He is armed and dangerous and if you see this man please alert the local authorities. Now for the weather.”

A photo showing the fugitive was shown on the upper right of the screen. He had shoulder length brunette hair and tired golden eyes. He didn’t look dangerous, he looked sad as if he was missing something important to him or at least that’s what Clear thought. He tried to remember the details of the man’s face but the weather report had flashed on screen in bright red lettering and just like that, the crowd dispersed. 

Clear left with the crowd and started making his way home. On the way home, he’d couple of couple of empty beer bottles then a white cat. The cat walked beside him until the two reached home, bounding towards a windowsill and relaxing next to a potted plant. Clear made his way inside the home and immediately covered his ears.

“BETA!!” A voice screeched. A second later there were thudding footsteps stomping down the stairs and a white haired teenager came into eyesight. Clears eyes widened when he saw the teen holding a knife and his face was scrunched up in anger, his cheeks red with fury. “WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!”

“Alpha, Alpha please calm down!” Clear put his groceries down and ran over to his younger sibling. The teen swiped the knife at him causing Clear to step back. “Calm down.. what’s wrong?”

“WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT’S WRONG?!” Alpha asked as if it was obvious. “I have a party to go to tomorrow and Beta stole my favorite shirt and now I don’t know where he is or where it is. So I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“Just give me the knife and I’ll go find him, okay?” Clear took a cautious step forward but when he put his hand out to take the blade, he felt a quick and sharp slice on his arm. He jumped back and saw that Alpha had cut his sleeve, now turning red from the slash. “Ow! You cut me..” 

“That’s what happens when you step to someone with a knife but apparently you’re too stupid to know that.” Alpha said, stepping closer to Clear. “I’m already pissed off, so I don’t need your dumbass getting in the way!” He slashed at the air in annoyance, making Clear jump and start backing away. “I swear to god I just—“

He was about to slash again but suddenly Beta came walking out of the kitchen with a popsicle. The twin was carrying some kind of black cloth in his hand. “Were you calling my name?” He asked, unphased by his knife wielding twin. 

“Is that my shirt?” Alpha asked. Beta nodded, licking his popsicle nonchalantly. Alpha seemed to have calmed down because he dropped the knife on the floor near Clears feet and walked over to his twin. The two started chatting as if nothing happened and walked upstairs. 

Clear let out a shaky breath and slowly sank to the floor. He clutched his bleeding cut and the front of his shirt, his pink eyes darting across the room for some kind of napkin or towel, and decided the kitchen was the best course of action. The young man sprinted into the kitchen sink and immediately soaked his wound, his breath still shaking. He managed to calm his breathing down while his wound soaked. 

This was an everyday occurrence, well not knife wielding and stabbing but violence and the angry outbursts from Alpha. The teenager was prone to violence and rage when something went wrong or someone had said something to annoy him, that person was usually Clear. Sure the twins got into arguments and maybe the occasional scrap but Alpha has never seriously injured his brother the way he hurt Clear. Cuts, bruises, busted lips, you name it. 

After he washed and bandaged the wound, he began dinner. The twins were in the living room watching tv and exchanging gossip from school, the usual routine until their father returned home. 

Click! Slam!

The twins sprang to action when they heard the sound of their fathers car. The two stood in the foyer when the door swung open and revealed their father standing there with a pleased expression. 

“Good afternoon, sir.” They said in unison, bowing to the aging man.

“Good afternoon, boys.” He smiled. “Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“Virus invited us to a party tomorrow.” Beta said, quite chipper about the invitation. 

“How nice.” Toue said, taking off his hat and coat. Beta took his father’s items and carried them upstairs. “You boys are quite close, aren't you?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Alpha said, crossing his arms. ”They’re more like close acquaintances but close? No way.”

“Now, Alpha, that is no way to talk about our friends. Virus and Trip aren’t weirdos, they just have..eccentric taste. Very wealthy eccentric taste that help out daddies business.”

Alpha rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Ugh fine, I’ll play nice at the party, only for you though.”

“Good boy.” Toue said, smiling at the teen. “Oh I almost forgot. I remember how you and Beta have been asking me for some new clothes, so..” 

He gave Alpha a multicolored party bag, the teen cautiously took it and examined it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what was inside. He squealed and hugged his father. The teen took both bags and ran upstairs to tell his brother about the gift. 

In the kitchen, Clear was letting the food simmer on the stove. “Hello, Clear.” The albino jumped at the sound of his father's voice and whipped around to see Toue smiling at him then the man began to sniff the air. “What is that lovely smell?”

“Oh, it’s just some chicken alfredo with onions and tomatoes. Nothing special.” Clear said. “So.. I heard about what happened at the prison. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, luckily I wasn’t there but my poor guards.” The aging man had a sorrowful look on his face like he was about to cry or get emotional but Clear knew his father. And he knew he didn’t give a damn about those men. 

Ever since Clear was a child, he’d seen how his father treated and talked about the men that worked for him. They were as disposable as trash for all his father cared. Reduce, reuse, recycle. The same pattern every time. This prison break would just cost him a hefty sum of money, that’s what he was probably sad about.

“They will be missed but now Mink is out and is probably looking for revenge.” The aging man mused. 

“Mink? That’s the man that escaped and killed the guards.” Clear said. “If I may ask, why was Mink-san in prison?”

Toue sighed. “Clear, there are people in this world that do bad things for unknown reasons.” Like you, Clear thought. “He was a loose cannon, a wild spirit that unfortunately I couldn’t contain but let’s not worry about him, I’ll let you finish up dinner.”

“Thank you, sir.” His father stepped out of the kitchen and made his way upstairs. The rest of the night carried on as usual, they ate dinner, bathed and went to sleep. Nothing unusual. That was until the next morning when they got a phone call.

It was around 8:15 in the morning, Clear was cooking breakfast and Toue was getting ready to go to Platinum Jail when the phone rang. “Hello, Tatsuo residence, Toue speaking. Oh hello, Mink-san.” At the mention of the name, Clear looked up from the stove. The man from the news, he thought, what could he want? He watched as his father's jaw tightened for a second then a smile spread across his wrinkled face. “I understand. Goodbye for now, old friend.” The aging man hung up and Clear quickly turned back to the pancakes.

His father maintained a calm composure during breakfast, not talking about the phone call and pretending as if it never happened. He read his newspaper meanwhile Alpha picked up a cherry tomato and plucked it at Clear. It bounced off his forehead but decided to ignore it. Then another. And another. Then suddenly an entire half of a pancake. 

“Quit it!” Clear yelled, reaching over the table and slapping his younger brother. This alerted their father's attention, he set down his newspaper and saw a stunned pair of twins and a wide eyed Clear. The boy didn’t usually lose his temper, so it was quite surprising seeing him attack his brother. 

“Clear! Why would you attack Alpha in such a violent manner?”

“But—“

“Apologize.” His father said, firmly. “That’s an order.”

“...I’m sorry, Alpha. I shouldn’t have hit you..” Clear said, looking down into lap, wringing his hands. Alpha narrowed his eyes at his brother and continued to eat his breakfast. 

The rest of breakfast was silent and quite awkward now but that was about to change when Clear heard a roar in the distance. It sounded like the roar of an engine. Almost like a motorcycle. Everyone else seemed to pick up on it too when they turned their heads in the direction of the window. Toue’s expression turned dark as the roar became louder and closer, he stood from his seat and made his way out of the kitchen. The sound grew louder and louder and louder until…

Crash!

The window exploded as glass flew in every direction. Alpha and Beta screamed and ducked under the table while Clear simply put his arms up to protect his face from shards of the window Something harshly landed on the table, sending breakfast flying across the room and breaking plates. When the chaos died down, Clear looked up to see something,or someone, unexpected. On top of the table was a large, colossal sized Native man sitting parked on a gigantic motorcycle. It was the man from the news. He wore sunglasses and a large black leather jacket, his jeans were ripped in a way that made Clear think he jumped a barbed fence. 

The man started to look around the room, seeming to take in the scenery of the place he just destroyed. He looked down at Alpha and Beta cowering on the ground. “Hey!” He said, gaining their attention. “One of you wouldn’t happen to be Clear Tatsuo, would you?” They shook their heads in unison, trembling in the man’s presence.

“Um.. excuse me, sir.” Clear spoke up. The man looked over at him, pulling his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose and leaning down to get a better look at him. 

“Let me guess, you’re Clear?” Mink asked. The young man nodded and kept eye focus with the fugitive. Up close, Clear noticed how golden his eyes really were. They reminded him of honey. 

Bang!

His thoughts were interrupted when a bullet whizzed past his head and into the wall, missing the two by an inch. Mink turned his head to see Toue standing there with a shotgun, smoke spilling from the hole. The man tried to quickly reload as Mink pushed his sunglasses up his nose. “Hop on.” The fugitive patted the seat and waited for Clear.

“Excuse me?”

“Hop on. We’re gonna go for a little ride.” The man said it as if it were obvious. The problem was Clear didn’t know this man or what his intentions were but this was his only chance. His only chance to escape. 

Saying Clear hated living here was an understatement. He loathed this house. Ever since he was little, he was waiting for the day he could finally leave. Both him and his grandfather. 

Seven years ago…

“Grandpa!!” Clear was running into the garden, screaming and crying trying to find his grandfather. The elderly man was working on a tomato plant when the young boy came sprinting at him. He was nearly knocked off his feet when Clear slammed into him. 

“Oof! Clear, what seems to be the problem?” His grandfather said. Clear was too busy sobbing to answer, the boy was nuzzling his face the elderly man’s overalls. “Clear?” The man gently pulled his grandson off of him, his expression darkened when he saw what was wrong. Clear was injured but not your normal seven year old injuries, his nose was bleeding, there a cut on his lip and there was a large bruise forming on his cheek. He’d been attacked and he had a pretty good idea who did it. He allowed Clear to continue to sob and gently pat his fluffy white hair, waiting for him to settle down. 

Once Clear had settled down, his grandfather spoke. “Alpha did this, didn’t he?” The boy didn’t say anything instead he just looked at his bare feet. “That’s it, I’m going to say something.”

“No! I don’t want to get in trouble!” The child tried to stop his grandfather. “It’s fine. I promise.”

“It’s not fine. Those two keep hurting you and I’m not going to wait around fo— Clear?” The boy was sniffling and shaking, almost on the verge of tears. His grandfather pulled him in for a hug again. 

“I don’t want to live here anymore, grandpa…”

He sighed. “Don’t worry, Clear.. one day we’ll leave and go somewhere they won’t find us.”

“Really? You mean it?”

“I promise.”

“Where will we go?”

“We’ll find a place far from here. Just the two of us. No Alpha, no more beatings.”

“Will I get to collect bottles?”

“As many as your little arms can carry.” The man wiped a stray tear from the boys face. He stood and took Clears small hand into his wrinkled one, smiling down at him. “Now let’s get you cleaned up before dinner starts, okay?”

“Okay! Can I help?”

“Yes you can. I’ll leave you in charge of the tomatoes.” The boy smiled as they headed inside and prepared for dinner.

Now…

That paradise didn’t come and Clear was stuck here but all that would change if he accepted this man’s offer. He looked at the man then at his siblings then at Toue. Leaving behind his home and his family for a complete stranger, a criminal no less. Leaving behind the town he’d grown up in? 

We’ll find a place far from here. Just the two of us. 

He looked at Mink, a determined look in his pink eyes. “Made up your mind?” 

“Yes. I’ll go with you.”

To be continued…


	4. Escaping the Police, the Mink Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this took long. I hate procrastinating 😫😫😫 but I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Remember to Share, Like and Comment!

You’d imagine getting kidnapped to a very scary and traumatizing experience, especially if you’ve been kidnapped by an armed fugitive with a large motorcycle but Clear was quite calm, in fact, he was pretty unphased by the situation. 

The two were riding away through a nearby dry desert area, nothing but tumbleweeds and vultures to keep them company. Haddock Harbor was a small dot in the distant and it kept shrinking the further they got, the smell of fish and sea water no longer lingering in the air. Clear watched the fishing town disappear then looked up when he heard a vulture trying to sing, or at least that’s what Clear thought it was trying to do. If it was, it was pretty tone deaf. 

“Mink-san?”

“What?”

“Where are you taking me?” Clear asked, still watching the tone deaf vulture. 

“You asked that three miles ago.”

“And you didn’t answer three miles ago.”

Mink let out a tired sigh. They’d been riding for quite some time now and the suns rays were beating down on them like they’d bullied it and was finally punishing them for their wrongdoing. Unfortunately for them their only transportation was getting slower and slower until it finally stopped. Mink let out another tired sigh. 

If the heat was worse while driving, it was way worse when walking. Mink pulled the bike and walked as if it wasn’t bothering him, just pushing the bike with the occasional grunt meanwhile Clear wasn’t doing so good. The downside to being albino was that the sun was your worst enemy, pale skin didn’t fare too well with the gigantic star but imagine having snow white skin, it’s as if someone was burning a piece of paper with a flamethrower. He began to feel woozy as his body swayed and his vision started spinning ... wait where did the dancing dogs come from? 

“H..ey..!”  
“H...y!”  
“Hey!”

Clear jolted awake and found that his skin wasn’t being attacked by the sun, he was in the shade. When he looked up he was met with golden eyes and realized Mink was staring at him with an almost annoyed expression. He looked around and saw that they were at a gas station. He must’ve passed out.

“Here.” Mink said, throwing Clear a bottle of water, which the albino almost dropped. 

“Thank you, Mink-san!” He smiled and began drinking his water like it was the most delicious thing he’s tasted. 

A few minutes later, the two sat on the ground still drinking and waiting for the gas pump. No cars has passed and the guy inside hadn’t bothered them, which for Mink was a.. suspicious. He gave a look at the tiny store then brought his attention back to Clear. The young man was looking around like a curious puppy.

“You know, for a guy who's just been kidnapped, you’re pretty calm. Usually people cry and try to run.”

This seemed to get Clears attention, he stopped looking at the passing tumble weed and looked at Mink. “Hmm? Oh. I guess I’m not sad about being taken.” Mink lifted an eyebrow at the reply. “Well.. home wasn’t exactly home. My brothers were quite mean to me and hit me sometimes but…” He seemed to be remembering something but blinked and his chipper smile returned. “Sorry. I guess what I mean is thank you, Mink-san.”

The gas pump stopped and the two got ready to go but as Mink pushed the bike, he glanced at the tiny store again. 

“Wait here.” He said, giving the bike to Clear and walked towards the store. 

Inside…

The gas station attendant was crouched behind the counter, occasionally looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes...Yes, I saw him and that boy come by… I think he drugged him though. The boy was passed out when they got here… yea.. eh?” 

A shadow loomed over the attendant and he gulped. He nervously turned his gaze behind him, only to see Mink standing over him with a box over his head. The man prepared to scream but the box had already been slammed over his head causing him to drop the phone. 

“Hello? Sir, did—“

Mink stepped on the phone, stomping on the telephone and cutting off the call. 

In the next town over…

The two had arrived in another small coastal town, Old Port Port, a strange name and kind of redundant, Mink thought. As they rode through the town, things were normal and almost relaxed until the siren of a police cruiser wailed like a crying baby. Mink sighed. This was not going to be easy. He looked behind to check the amount of police. There were three small cruisers on their tails, maybe this wasn’t going to be as hard as he thought. 

“Mink-san, look out!!” Clear yelled.

But like everything in Minks life, things weren’t going according to plan. He came to a screeching halt when he saw three more cruisers up a head, his bike was almost kissing the hood of one of the cars. Officers began to surround them as they piled out of their vehicles but the worst of all was who stepped out of head officers car. Akushima. 

“Hey there, punk!! Happy to see me?!” The man shouted, a crooked smile on his face. Something to know about Akushima is that he’s very, very loud, that’s just his default setting. Him shouting was almost like listening to a speaker on its highest setting. Luckily, Mink was used to it. Clear not so much. 

“If it isn’t my favorite officer? Akushima the human speaker.” Mink said.

“Aww I’m flattered and you even brought yourself and the victim to me. How generous!” Akushima said, acting like he was swooning. “How’s prison been? I heard they fucked you over real good.”

Mink sucked his teeth at the remark. Flashbacks to the last unsuccessful escape had started to come back, so many needles and so many prodding fingers. He glared at the mocking officer, threatening him to mention it again. 

“Oh my bad!” He cackled. “I heard Toue was in charge of the punishment, so it must’ve been bad. I heard he’s got a real good one cooked up for you back at the prison but I’ll just let him explain it.”

The pair both had confused looks on their faces at the remark. Toue was all the way back in Haddock Harbor, wasn’t he? They believed that until the very man himself stepped out of the car. He wore a polite smile like he was pleased to see them but Mink knew his true self. 

“Why hello, Mink-san. How’ve you been, old friend?” The older man asked. “And I see you’ve returned Clear to me. How nice. Hello son.”

Mink glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Clear and saw that the young man looked frozen with… fear. His pink eyes had widened a little and his face was looking paler than before (if that was even possible).

“Come on, son, let's go home and let the officers handle their business.” He said, still smiling. Clear, however, didn’t budge, he just stared at the man like he was a total stranger trying to beckon him into an alleyway. “Your brothers are waiting at home for you, we made you a cake and Alpha even said he missed you. So let’s go home, my little Jellyfish.”

That seemed to set something off in Clear. He began breathing a little heavier and Mink felt him grip his jacket. What had this man done to Clear for him to have this reaction, Mink thought. Knowing Toue, he started imaging some pretty sick stuff. He leaned back and asked him, “Has he touched you?” 

Clear was silent at first but slowly nodded his head and began sniffling. “Do you want to go back?” Clear shook his head. “I have an acquaintance in Cherry Blossom Spring district, we’ll head there after we escape here. Do you understand?” Clear nodded.

Mink leaned forward and glared at the two men. He gave Clear a look then stepped off his motorcycle. “Ah! Finally decided to be a good little fugitive, I see.” Askushima laughed as Mink got closer. As the arrogant man laughed, Mink suddenly grabbed the man by his scrawny neck and managed to grab his pistol. He stood behind the man, using him as a shield and shouted “Now!”

Clear had a surprised look on his face but quickly snapped out of it and started the bike. The vehicle roared and he was sent backwards, screaming for dear life, and somehow rounded a corner and disappeared. Akushima, Toue and the rest of the officers shared a moment of stunned silence, even Mink was a bit surprised, but this gave the fugitive a distraction. He yanked Akushimas keys off of his belt and jumped into a squad car and like that was off. 

“Get him, you idiots!!!” He screeched. The officers jumped into their cars and chased after the two, leaving Akushima and Toue behind in the dust (literally). “Wait for me!! Ugh!!” He yelled, slamming his megaphone on the ground in frustration.

Mink raced down the street, quickly looking down alleyways to see where his bike went. Sirens wailed behind him and he made a quick decision to swerve down an alleyway. People screamed and jumped out of the way as the cruiser sped past them and crashed through food vendors. Mink plowed through the market and made a sharp turn into an alley causing two cruisers to collide with each other. 

Meanwhile…

Clear sat upright in a destroyed basket of berries. He managed to crash the bike into a fruit stand and accidentally knocked over some baskets. Pulling the bike out of a pile of melons, he swung the duffle bag around his shoulder and began to search for Mink. He looked around corners and turned down alleyways until he walked into the market and saw the path of destruction. Meat, vegetables and fruit squashed and thrown around the street. Citizens stood around, faces pale and clearly frightened out of their wits. 

“Um.. excuse me.” Clear said, walking up to an old woman. She looked grumpy but had nice cotton candy hair, what a strange combination, Clear thought. 

“What?” She looked at him with an irritated expression. 

“Oh I’m sorry, ma'am, but you wouldn’t happen to know if a man came crashing through here?”

“Yeah, you know him? That bastard came flyin’ through here wreckin’ the place then went through there.” She pointed her wrinkled finger to an alleyway to the right. 

“Thank you—um.. what’s your name, ma’am?” 

“Why the hell do you care?”

“Because you’ve been very helpful to me and I want to repay your efforts.” Clear smiled. “My name’s Clear Tatsuo, nice to make your acquaintance.” He bowed to the old woman, who just chuckled at him.

“I used to have a grandson like you, always doin’ ridiculous stuff like this.” 

“Used to? Did something happen to him?” Clear instantly regretted asking because the woman’s face changed from happy to sorrowful. “Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine… he.. he and his brother would be about your age by now.” She said. “I don’t know what changed but suddenly he started acting out and eventually he left and Sei didn’t want his brother to leave so he left too...” 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am.. do you know where they are now?” 

“No… wait.. I have an idea. Aoba ran with this gang—Scratch of Morphine I think— and they usually hung around the city.”

“I see… do you have a sheet of paper by any chance.” She gave him a confused look but retrieved a sheet of paper and pen for him anyways. Clear started scribbling something down.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“There!” Clear said, satisfied with his work. “Miss…”

“Tae Seragaki.”

“Alright, Tae-san, I will find your grandsons.” 

Tae’s reaction was a mix of bewilderment and annoyance at the young man. “How dare you toy with my emotions like this then say something so idiotic!”

“No, no I am not toying with anything. I am very serious! I will find your grandsons and return them to you.” Clear said, determination in his eyes. “I promise! I will find them and return them. I swear on my heart!” He put the sheet of paper in his pocket and began pushing the motorcycle, running with pure determination. 

Meanwhile

Mink was hidden around a corner, the cruiser totaled and about three cop cars crashed into it. He was breathing heavily and checked to see if the coast was clear, when a bullet whizzed past his head. He ducked behind the corner and sighed. He was not about to go out like this, he thought. But just as he thought this, the sound of a motorcycle roared to life and crashed through the officers, sending them flying in all directions and screaming. It was Clear!

The large man sighed a sigh of relief but quickly jumped out of the way as the motorcycle came sailing towards him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Mink yelled, but weirdly enough Clear wasn’t on the bike, in fact, no one was. 

“Bike! Don’t run please! Come back!” Clear came running from around the corner. “Mink-san, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“Yeah so have I. Where were you?”

“I crashed into some baskets then I ran into this old lady, her name was— AH!!” A bullet whizzed past his head and landed in a wall next to him. The two looked up to see a very pissed off Akushima, nostrils flared and face as red as a baboons butt. Mink grabbed Clear and jumped on the bike.

“Nowhere to run now! I got you now!” He screeched. 

And he was right. Mink tried looking for an exit but there wasn’t any way they were going to get out of here. The way Clear came was in perfect range for Akushima’s bullet and the other way was the stairway Akushima was standing at the top of, so no possible way. Right? 

“I have orders to bring you back alive but you’ve wrecked my squad cars, nearly killed some citizens and almost cost me my li—AHHHHHH!!”

Akushima screamed as Mink suddenly shot up the stairs, hitting the screeching officer in the process. Clear looked down at the flattened officer, worried about whether he was alive or not. 

“Mink-san, you don’t think he’s—eek!” Clear jumped as the squashed man let out a groan. He let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t worry he’s alive. You can drive now.” And like that, they were off again. 

Riding out of town and down the deserted road, the two stayed in a nice silence. Watching the day slowly turn into the afternoon was relaxing. Cacti and tumbleweeds pass by as vultures squaked their ugly song was nice in comparison to police sirens and Akushima’s screaming. 

“Hey!” Clear said, grabbing Mink’s attention. “You were really awesome back there fighting off the cops. It was like a movie.”

“This isn’t some kind of vacation, you know. We’re wanted now. If the cops catch us, you’re going back home and I’ll probably be killed.”

“I know that, I’ll try my best to be of any assistance to you! You can count on it!” He smiled.

Meanwhile…

Tae sat in her home, watching tv until the words “Breaking News” popped on screen. 

“Breaking news! The police have reported that the fugitive known as Mink has caused massive amounts of damage as he went on a rampage in the market district of Old Port. He has also landed many officers in the hospital, one of them being Detective Akushima. The detective says he ran him over his motorcycle while escaping arrest. The kidnapped victim, Clear Tatsuo, was also spotted running from authorities. Many theories are circulating that Mink and Clear planned the kidnapping while others say the fugitive is threatening the young man. Now some words from the victims family.”

She gasped as she listened to the report. “I knew that name sounded familiar but.. oh my..” The old woman had looked at the coffee table, sitting there was a picture of her grandsons when they were young. She grabbed the picture and held it close. 

“I hope they’re alright… please, please, please find them, Clear.” 

To be continued...


End file.
